Outdoor enthusiasts such as skiers, hikers, bikers, snowmobilers, campers, beach goers and the like, as well as highway road travelers, enjoy packing food and eating homemade meals while on the road. Additionally, people attending tailgate parties for sporting events and other outdoor gatherings often have need for a table at their vehicle.
Tables used for these purposes are often cumbersome and difficult to use. Particularly, tables designed to be mounted on a tire are not suitable compact for storage and are difficult to assemble, disassemble and mount on the tire.